starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Manga
Before the release of Star-Myu's anime, a manga series was published monthly. It goes in-depth into some of Team Otori's issues/history which were untold in the anime. The first chapter was serialized on May 22, 2015 in the July 2015 issue of Dengeki's Sylph. The first series ended on October 22, 2015 in the magazine's December 2015 issue. A book compiling all the chapters and a one page extra was released on November 21, 2015. An extra short chapter titled「Charge! Kao Council」(突撃！華桜会 Totsugeki! Kao Council) was included in the January 2016 issue and was released in the Comic Anthology. The second series was released on April 22,2016 in the June 2016 issue of Dengeki's Sylph titled 「Star-Myu Stardust's Dream」(スタミュ Stardust's Dream). Chapters Suta-Myu Suta-Myu Stardust's Dream Gallery * Star-Myu (2015) Team Otori.jpg|Cover art of the manga August Issue.jpg|August 2015 Issue of Dengeki's Sylph Manga.jpg|December 2015 Issue of Dengeki's Sylph Team Otori.png|Chapter art of 'Act 1' (colored) Hoshitani Yuuta and Nayuki Toru.png|Chapter art of 'Act 2' (colored) Tengenji Kakeru.png|Chapter art of 'Act 3' (colored) Shuu Kuga and Kaito Tsukigami - Official Manga Art Illustration by Sylph Dengeki (Manga Magazine).png|Chapter art of 'Act 4' (colored) High School Star Musical (Starmyu) - Sylph magazine's image illustration.png|Chapter art of 'Act 5' (colored) Kao Council.png|Art of the extra chapter from Sylph's January 2016 issue Promotional art before the serialization of the manga.png|Promotional art before the serialization of the manga Celebrating the finished manga.png|Promotional art for the manga Artwork released to celebrate the 2nd drama CD.png|Promotional art for 'Osananajimi Melancholy' drama CD Celebrating the anime's run.png|Artwork released to celebrate the anime's run Twitter Birthday Card by Hidou Ren O&H.png|Artwork released to celebrate Otori & Hiragi's birthday Manga bonus illustration.jpeg|Bonus illustration for purchasing the manga * Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream (2016) MangaAnnouncementSeries2.png|Announcement for Manga Series 2 titled 'Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream' Artwork released to celebrate Starmyu Stardust's Dream 1st chapter.jpg|Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream 'Act 1' (colored) Artwork released to celebrate Starmyu - Stardust's Dream 2nd chapter.jpg|Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream 'Act 2' (colored) Starmyu - Stardust's Dream 3rd chapter.PNG|Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream 'Act 3' (colored) Starmyu Stardusts Dream 4th chapter.png|Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream 'Act 4' (colored) Stardust's Dream 5th chapter (colored).PNG|Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream 'Act 5' (colored) Starmyu - Stardust's Dream 6th chapter.PNG|Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream 'Act 6' Starmyu - Stardust's Dream 7th chapter.png|Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream 'Act 7' Extra chapter from Sylph's December 2016 issue.PNG|Extra chapter from Sylph's December 2016 issue June 2016 Issue of Dengeki's Sylph.jpg|June 2016 Issue of Dengeki's Sylph October 2016 Issue of Dengeki's Sylph.jpg|October 2016 Issue of Dengeki's Sylph Promotional art for Osananajimi Melancholy 2 drama CD.PNG|Promotional art for 'Osananajimi Melancholy 2' drama CD Star-Myu Stardust's Dream volume 1 sample (1).JPG|Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream vol.1 sample (1) Star-Myu Stardust's Dream volume 1 sample (2).JPG|Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream vol.1 sample (2) Artwork released to celebrate Star-Myu Stardust's Dream volume 1.PNG|Celebrating the release of Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream vol.1 * Birthday Cards Nayuki-Birthday(manga).jpg|Nayuki Toru (January 23) Tatsumi-Birthday(manga).png|Tatsumi Rui (February 13) Kuga-Birthday(manga).png|Kuga Shu (April 2) Toraishi-Birthday(manga).png|Toraishi Izumi (April 12) Inumine-Birthday(manga).png|Inumine Seishiro (May 5) Ugawa Birthday Card by Hidou Ren.jpg|Ugawa Akira (May 19) Akatsuki Birthday Card by Hidou Ren.PNG|Akatsuki Kyoji (June 5) Birthday Card by Hidou Ren Sazanami.png|Sazanami Sakuya (July 29) Artwork released to celebrate Tengenji's birthday.PNG|Tengenji Kakeru (August 11) Yuzuriha Birthday Card by Hidou Ren.JPG|Yuzuriha Christian Lion (September 2) Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (1).PNG|Hoshitani Yuta (October 10) CwRByQ8VIAA2NA4.jpg|Tsukigami Haruto (November 3) Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (3).PNG|Tsukigami Kaito (November 4) Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (7).PNG|Sawatari Eigo (November 28) Trivia * Hidou Ren, the artist for the manga, often posts new artwork based on Star-Myu on her Twitter account. External Links *Volume Book Website *Official announcement of the Star-Myu manga *Hidou Ren's official Twitter